Mutant Generetions
by BloodyHell91
Summary: first was a FBXmen Xover, but now a HarryPotterXMen Xover!changed a lil'. Is Hermione really what we think she is? who is her new friend? will they get help?find out! R&R! FHG maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Feireo: logan kewl

BH91: spike iz hot!

BD92: true dat, true dot,

Danielle (the auther): these are my other peeps, feireo is the other side of my split personality, and BD stands for blackdranzer either 91 or92, which as i explain in the profile of balckdranzer92 are(is) my pen names, and any way i own no one in this cross over 'cept for kurai... so bugger off!

BD91: true dat

BD92: true dat

Feireo: i'm confused

BD91 and BD92:

* * *

Raining, it just kept on raining...

But in the middle of the forest on the souma's land there was a fire...but how could that be? It was raining...

I walked closer, wary of what was going on. As I got closer I notice a boy, maybe about 6 or 7,

with chocolate brown hair cut like ron, in his first year. He was very skinny, like he hadn't eaten in days.

A fire surounded him on all sides. He was crying, huddled in a fetal position, scared.

Mutant, thats what I guess he was. The fire, he conjured it, I think because he was cold and scared.

With my mind I visualized that the fire was gone, my eyes closed, and for the rain to put the fire in my mind out.

I opened my eyes to see that the fire had indeed went out in real life too.

I began walking closer again, until I was right next to the boy, I kneeled down and started to rubbing his back, to sooth him. The boy became frigid, slowy he turned and looked at me with wide eyes. scared. of me I believe. " Don't worry, I would never hurt you," I said, still rubbing his back.

Looking at me, the boy removed his hands from his head, and slowy relaxed his body, and sat up. Helooked into my eyes for signs of lieing. " Why, I'm a mutant. Why even care for me? When my family abandon me?" he asked.

" Because you were born the same way as me. I guess you can say I'm like you in way,"- to prove my point, I lift up my hand and small fire ball cam into my hands.- " See we're not that different, we're both the same."

The boy's eyes shot up with both fear, and excitment. " How?... I thought I was the only one...I...could... you ..know turn the flame bally thingy off..please...?" he asked, trying not to touch the ball of fire.

"Are you afraid of it?" the girl asked, closing her fist and then opening it to show that the ball wasn't there anymore.

" No... boys aren't allowed to be afraid...it shows that we're weaklings,..." he said, puffing out his chest.

"Who told you that?" she asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"The boys at my school that I...I used to go too," he replied, looking away.

" Showing emotions, doesn't mean you're a weakling, it means that you're human, wether you're mutant or not," she said, knowing he would put a wise crack in there, " And showing emotions also means showing wether or not you care. It's ok not to show them , but it's best that you do at times."

" Your right, but boys aren't supposed to cry, that a girl's job!" he shouted

"Hey! Don't be sexist, or I'll have to show whats really a girl's job!" she exclaimed, holding up a fist.

"Ok,Ok... but..hey do you have any other mutants powers?" he asked

"I don't know if I should show any of them to someone if I don't know their names..." looking at him, cocking an eyebrow.

looking back at her confused for a few seconds..." Oh, yea, my name is kurai (a/n: i think thats how you spell it?)."

" Hm shadows? What no last name?" she asked him.

"No not any more, my family disoned me a couple of weeks ago," he said, looking down sad.

Knowing she it a nerve," I'm sorry, but if you want, you can stay with me, I graduated two years ago, I live by myself, and I'm a teacher-in-training," she said , looking at him happliy.

"Really? Is that really ok with you?" he asked her looking like he couldn't believe it.

"Yep, and I'll make you a big dinner, in no time flat!" smiling, she began getting up, now feeling her legs asleep. " And you need to take a warm bath, and some cold meds, so you won't catch a cold.Ok?" she asked, helping him get up.

"Ok, but will I have to go to school?" he asked, as they began walking towards the souma's house to get dried off.

"If you want, but since it's spring break, you won't have too. But if you want, one of my friends is a home teacher, she can help you... that is you want to?" she replied.

"Sure, oh and whats your name and othe powers?" he asked, his hands behing his head looking at her.

" Just the basic elements of the mind, telepalth, time, teleknetic."

"BASIC! Those are just the basics?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." she answered

"What's your name?" he asked, now with his hands behind his head again.

"It's..."

cliff hanger peeps, sorry, plze R&R and tell me what i need to do...


	2. Chapter 2

own nothing...

* * *

"It's Hermione, but you can call me what ever you want ok?"

"Ok, can I call you 'Mione, it's easier to remember?"

"Sure you can," And they set off.

They walked back to her flat, it was just like any other apartment in muggle london. Once they were there, she showed aroud, and made him a bath. Making sure he toke medicence, so he wouldn't get sick.

Once he was in the bathtub, she turned towards the fire, and made a call... after a few minutes Mrs. Weasly's face was formed into the ashes," What is it dear?" she asked Hermione, her sweet tone soothed, like a mother would to a daughter.

"Well I found a little boy in the woods, and I was wondering if you had any clothes from when your boys were younger?"

"Why yes I think we do, how many do you need?"

"Just enough for a day or two, do you have pajamas as well?"

"Yes, here they are, do you want me to send them over with some one?"she asked.

"That would be nice, maybe Ginny or some one,"

"Well since Ginny is out with Harry, I'll send one of the boys, How old is the boy any way?"

"About 6-9 atleast, why?' she asked back.

"I just want to get the good size range to go on,"

From behind her, she could hear Kurai getting out of the bathtub, "All right, I think he's a muggle though. I have to go, see you later Mrs. Weasly,"

And the fire went dead, turning around she saw Kurai standing by the hall entrance in a big towle wrapped around him, she smiled, "Why don't you finish washing up, you can put your other clothes on, And wait until one of my friend's come over with some clothes for you. Are you hungry?"

He nodded as he went back into the bathroom, to get dress. She whispered a spell, and the pots and pans started to get out, and the food was being prepared, for her to start cooking. She was going to make Spaggetti and meatballs.

She had the spagdetti cooking on the stove when Kurai came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his old chlothes, "I'm sorry to make you wear those, but I don't really have any others,"

"That's ok, um, what are you making?" he asked, a little shy.

"Spaggetti and meatballs, is that ok?"

And again he nodded. She walked over to the cabnits and looked through them, "I think we have some cookie mix if you want to make some, oh here it is,"she pulled out some peanut butter cookie mix, Do you like these?"

"Yes, they're my favorite," he seemed happy about having cookies.

They began getting every out, and started making it. They were done with mixing everything and were about to put it on the cookie sheet, when there was a knock on the door, "You start put them on the sheet, and I'll go get the door ok?" she asked him, watching himlick his fingures when he thought she wasn't looking.

She walked to the door, opening it to reveal the one and only Fred Weasly himself, "How yea doing 'Mione? Mum says you have a little visit that need clothes ne?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen making cookies, come with me,"

He walked in the apartment after her, placing the bag of clothes on the table in the kitchen, next to the place mats.

Hermione went to go check on Kurai, seeing that he was doing great, moved on to the spaggetti, draining it, adding meatballs and sauce. (my family mite do it different from yours so bare w/ me)

"Fred this is Kurai, Kurai this is Fred Weasly he's a friend of mine, and he brought you some clothes. You can wear them until we get you some more tommorrow, ok?" he nodded his head, finishing the excess cookie dough and washing his hands.

"Heya Kurai how are you doing?" Fred asked him. But he didn't get any answers though, for Kurai had run with the bag into the bathroom, "Well he's nice," grumbled Fred, sitting on counter next to were Hermione was cooking.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked him, "Or do you have some thing planned with your girlfriend?" she toke off two peices of the cookie dough from the sheet, then putthe sheetinto the oven to bake.

"Why yesI thinkI will stay for dinner," he smiled as he pulled Hermione in a hug, they looked at each other before He stole a peice of cookie dough from Hermione, and plopped it into his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine," she said, plopping the other one in her mouth before he could get to it.

"Well I'm sorry love, didn't mean to hurt your feelings, let me make it up to you," he teased, tickling her stomach before ginvinr her a kiss on the cheek.

Thye always acted this way when they were not around others.

"Stop it Fred, or I'll tell Anglina that you're cheating on her," she threatened playfuly, swatting his arm.

His smiled went away, he seemed depressed now, "We broke up awhile ago, you're the only one that knows though," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Fred,Ididn't mean anything by it ok? please forgive me, please," she mewed soflty to him, placing her head on his lap.

"It's ok, I'm not mad, so don't worry," he was smiling again.

They heard a coughing noise, they turned to see Kurai standing there with a pair of light blue jeans on, and a red shirt with a Quittich tams player on it. The player was moving...oh crap. They look at each other, then at Kurai, "Is the guy supposed to do that?" Kurai asked, pointing to the player.

* * *

R&R PLZE! 


	3. Chapter 3

just ahead of time it's a short chapter... any way, just mostly what the x-men think...

don't own squat!

* * *

At the other side of the world, we would be at in new york.

At the Xavier institute for the young and gifted..

We would see Proffesser Xavier in a dome room which is called cerebro ( A/n: can't spell that to save my life)

"Hm..." becoming more and more confused, the proffessor toke off the helment/hat thingy...

and turn to leave the room. the door opening and closing behinded him, signaling that he had left the room. Going to his office, Xavier had called Oro, Jean, Scott, and Logan to his office as well.

By the time that he had reached his office they we're already there waiting paitently for him.

Once they were in side the office, Xavier said, " We have two mutants on our hands, one controls fire, and the other I'm not sure..."

"Where are they proffessor?" asked Jean,

"In London, England." he stated.

"London?" asked Oro to be sure.

"Yes, London, but we're going to wait..." stated the proffessor

"Why proffessor? why not go now?" asked Scott

"Yea I have to agree with preety boy on this one Charles." stated Logan.

"Because, the youngest one was a boy about 6 to 8, and he controls fire, and it was out of control,.." he was trying to finish, but was interpted.

"All the better to get them now right?" asked Jean.

"Let me finsh,"- Xavier said-" The other one was a women, look to be in college, she some how put some sort of barrier on him,but I can't tell if she's a mutant of not, it's strange."

"It sure seems so," said Beast as he walked into Xavier's office.

* * *

danielle: told ya..

BD91: true dat

BD92: true dat

Feireo: is that all you two say?

danielle: maybe it is...dunno

BD91: true dat

BD92: dat true

danielle: at least they mixed it up a bit.

Feireo:whatever


	4. Chapter 4

own nothing...

"Is the guy supposed to do that?"

* * *

"Um..." Hermione and Fred looked at each other, worried on what to say.

"Is it like...magic?" Kurai asked, pulling his shirt out, his head turn downward to look at it.

Hermione exhaled the breath that she was keeping in. "Yes, it's magic," she looked at Fred, and he nodded, "Fred here, is a wizard, and I'm a witch. We went to a school named Hogwarts."

Kurai nodded, looking back up at them, "But what of your other powers? That you said were like mine...were you lieing about that? Or is it true?"

"What other powers?" asked Fred, sratching tha bcak of his head, while looking at Hermione.

"Her mind powers. Remeber, you showed me that fire ball."

Hermione lowered her head, before turning it towards Fred,"You know those mutants everyone hates so much?"

He nodded ,"Well, Kurai and I are mutants, he can control fire, and I'm telepathic, telekentic, can control time, and basic elements."

Fred just shrugged, "Cool, so... are you two going to go to that insitute in New York or something?"

"I don't know, it's reall y up to Kurai, I mean he is a kid. But he does have the right to chose were he lives. So Kurai, what's the plan?"

They both turn to Kurai, and smiled. The oven Dinged, signaling that cookies are ready, as well as spagetti.

"Well lets eat, you can take all the time you need ok." Kurai nodded, as they all sat down at the dinner table.

They began eating, enjoying each other's company. Soon dinner ended, and Hermione and Fred toke up the dishes, as Kurai sat in his chair, looking down at his shirt.

"Are you guys..." he stopped, as if kinda scared. They looked at him, as they brought they cookies to the table.

"Are you guys going to be my new mommy and daddy?" They were shocked, looking at each other and blushed.

"I don't know about Fred, Kurai. But I will defintently be your new mother. How 'bout it?"

Kurai looked up and smiled, jumping out of his chair, he ran over to Hermione, giving her a big bear hug.

Fred watched them. The Hermione he knew from school, his little brother's best friend,had suddenly grew up in his eyes. From a young, bossy, snobby, know it all school girl, to a young woman, still in college, and yetshe had become a mother.

Was he ready to make that comminment yet?

They turn towards the fire, as it burst in wild flames,"I didn't do it!" shouted Kurai.

I stood up, ruffleing his hair, "Of course not, we just got a fluu. That's all." I replied.

"A what?"

"A fluu, is like a telephone, or IM. You'll learn all about later ok?" Stated Hermione, giving Kurai a reassuring smile.

He nodded, as Fred stuck his head close to the fire. They were all quiet, when the flames died down, Fred pulled his head away from it.

"Goerge needs me back at the shop, some one is causing a reckess. Ill try to come by later 'K?" They nodded, and with a 'pop' he was gone.

"Cool, is he a mutant too?"

"No, he isn't. So how about some T.V. before bed ne?" He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

own nothing!

yeyeyeyeye!

* * *

It was a few days after Fred had left. He sent them an owl, saying that everyone wanted to meet Kurai. She smiled, when he held onto her, when the popped over to the Burrow. She watched as he looked around and saw the faces of the many redheads, and one dark head one.

Shy, he hid behind Hermione, before he heard a laugh. He looked and saw Fred, and another guy, that looked just like him. the other guy, Goerge, walke dup to them, "Hi, remember me?" He asked, trying to confuse him.

"NO, your not Fred." Kurai stated, as Hermione laughed at the shocked faces. Shaking his head, Fred walked over and picked him up.

"That was very good Kurai." He turned to everyone else, "This is Hermione's new son. Kurai."

"Are you going to me my dad?" He asked, looking at Fred, as well as the othrs, "You never answered me."

"Ummm...Kurai..uhhh" Fred started not knowing what to say.

"Kurai, Fred isn't ready to be a father. but I promise you I'll find one for you okay?" Hermione asked, taking Kurai from fred,a nd holding him in her arms.

"Okay, promise?"

"Pinky pormise," She stated,holding out her pinky so he can twist his around it.

" 'K!" He shouted, looking over to the others, who were still shocked, "Hi! I'm Kurai!" He smiled.

The tension was over, and they all introduced themselves. Ron and Harry took him out back to show him how to play quittditch(cant spell it!). While the rest talked.

"Was that the young boy you found in the woods?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, setting cups of tea on the table.

"Yes ma'am he was. His parents abandaned him to die. But I couldn't just let him die. Specially with all we went through with Voldeimort." She stated, sipping her drink.

"When did you adopted him?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"I didn't, not yet at least...He may wanted me as a mother, but the boy needs a father. And we haven't decided yet if he should go to a school in New York, since there isn't one to his needs here."

"What needs?" Asked Goerge.

"He has powers." Stated Fred, from Hermione's right. She nodded, looking out of the window, wwatching them.

"So? He could always go to Hogwarts." Aqquired Ginny.

"He doesn't have that kind of powers, or needs. the only school that can help him is the one in New York. But we haven't decided if we are going yet." Hermione stated, looking down at her tea, before taking another sip.

"What do you mean powers?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, before Ron and Harry ran in side.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione, standing up from her seat.

"It's Kurai, he saw on other gardens things(i forgot what the hell they are! damnit!). And he freaked, Fire is surrounding him, and bruning some of mum's garden." Rons stated in one breath, leaning against Harry for support.

"Damn," Hermione whispered, running out to Kurai, the others following.

"Kurai!" She shouted, trying to see through the fire. She growled, she chouldn't see him, but she could barely sense him, "Kurai! Hold on! I'm coming!" She shouted, as she concentrated on parting the fire, to make her way to him

"We're both coming!" Shouted Fred, behind her. She turned to look at him, he nodded to her, and she smiled.

"Mom! help me! I'm scared!" Kurai shouted, as the fire grew more fierce.

"We're coming!" She held out her fist, and began to close it, calming the fire slightly, as her and Fred made their way to Kurai...(that rymed! ten pointz!).

She used one of her powers, one she hardly, next to never, use. Time had stopped the flames from growing, and actually stopped them entiredly. They walked their way through, seeing everything but them, frozen in time.

They reached Kurai, curled up in a ball, shaking. For he wasn't frozen. Hermione knelt down to him, and gave him a hug, and whispered calming words into his ears."It's okay, mums' here now. I won't let you get hurt. I promise." He looked up to her, his face stain with tears.

"Mom!" He jumped into her arms, crying into her shoulder, as she stood up, and turned to Fred.

"It isn't fair, that she gets a hug, when I was with her," Fred pouted, watching Kurai turned to him, and smiled. Reaching over and gave him a hug as well, as he switched over to him. "That's better, now lets get out of this fire, before time goes back to normal."

They nodded, and walked back to the others. Hermione turned towards the fire, as Fred and Kurai watched her, miffed at what she was going to do. She held out her hand, palm facing the frozen fire. She swiped her hand over the first flames of the fire, closing her hand as she reached the other side of her body (she swiped right to left w/ her left ).

The fire died, and time returned to normal. Hermione turned back to them and smiled, she walked up to Fred and Kurai and gave Kurai a kiss on his forehead. "You okay now sweetie?" she asked him, giving him a hug, as she switched back over to her.

He nodded, and looked up from her shoulder, "Mom?" He began.

She looked down at him, like everyone else, and raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"I think we should go to the school in New York. I don't want that happening again." Tears brimmed his eyes, as she looked back at Fred, and the others, but mostly Fred. Before looking back down at him.

"I'll get us on the next flight to the States, and give them a call. And let them know that we're coming. ok?"

He nodded, as everyone made their way inside, for another cup of tea, to calm them down.

It was about Ten, when Hermione and her son was getting ready to leave. He laid his sleepy head on her shoulder, as she made sure they have everything. She turned when she saw Fred at the door, waiting for her, "Hi Fred." She stated with a smile.

"I'm coming with you." he stated, looking her in the eyes, watching as they turned shocked.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you to New York. Goerge and I dissucssed it. I can open another WWW, and watch over you two as you go to the school."

"Why?" She asked, pushing Kurai further up, for he was slipping.

"Why? Because I need to get away, and you're one of my best mates. SO I decided that I'll go with you. But if you dont want me to then, thats okay as well," His voice kinda sounded dissapointed.

"No, you can go. But Kurai might think it's because you want to be his father. And if you're not going to be at least a father figure, then..." She trailed off, happy that he was coming with her, now she had another audlt to be with her. But worried for Kurai's sake.

"That's another reason why, Kurai doesn't really trust any other male figure in his life. But he seems to trust me, or he wouldn't have asked me to be his father, or let me come with you into the fire. So I'm going to be a father, because thats what he needs." He whispered, walking up to her. He bent his head down, and a gvae her a kiss on the lips.

"And that I can't bare thinking that My Hermione with other men." He smirked.

"A lil' Jealous there, aren't we?" She teased, giving him butterfly kisses on his lips...(not good at the romantic shite 'k?)

"Why, yes I am." He stated, silencing her with one passonaite kiss. They her a groan, and parted to see Kurai stirring.

"Well I better get home, I'll fluu you when I got everything ready okay?" He nodded, and she popped back to her apratment.

Sighing, she laid Kurai down on the guest bed, that became his room, since he's been here. Smiling she gave him a kiss on the forehead, after she changed him into his pajamas, and tucked him in. She walked over to the light switch, and was about to turn it off, when he spoke.

"Is Fred going to be my new Dad?" He asked, lifting up one sleepy eyelid.

She smiled, and walked back to him and sat down on his bed, "Yes, yes, I believe he will be. Now go to sleep, we have a busy week ahead of us." She whispered, giving him one last kiss on his forehead, before walking to the door. She turned off the light, and said goodnight, and closed the door.

Kurai smiled, "I have my family back together." and he fell alseep.

* * *

R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Own nothing….

The plane ride there, was long, and boring. Kurai slept most of the way, while Fred and Hermione talked about what they would do when they arrived. The institute, well the people there, knew they were coming, but not until another day or so.

Hermione and Fred wanted Kurai to get used to everything, before they would get settled in, permanently. She had discussed with them, that Fred was not a mutant, but he was her son's adopted father. And on that same note, since their last discussion about fully adopting Kurai, they would have to get married.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to get married so soon. But she knew that she liked Fred… A lot. But even after the kiss, she wasn't sure if he felt the same. She sighed, looking out the window, be Kurai, watching as they landed to their new home. New York city.

Getting their bags, she smiled as Fred held onto Kurai. Most of their stuff, they had shrunken it, so they could carry it on. Hermione sighed, waiting outside the men's bathroom, waiting for her son and his father to come back out.

Soon they were on their way to their hotel, that she had booked. Of course, it was in Magical New York. For Fred wanted to get a look at where he would be working. They slid the key into the hole, and walked into their rooms, and smiled when Kurai ran to the bed.

Walking to the bathroom, Hermione smiled when she saw that it was huge. Calling first dibs, she grabbed her clothes, and ran back into the bathroom, closing the door, and turning on the water. Feeling the burning water sooth her aching, and tired muscles.

IT was almost an hour when she came back out, and placed her clothes in a bag, designated for dirty clothes. Turning around she almost laughed when she saw Fred holding onto Kurai, and Kurai to him. Fred looked up and smiled, before falling back asleep.

Shaking her head, Hermione walked out of the room, to find a phone. She was going to call Xavier, and tell him that they had arrived safely. She walked to a phone booth in Muggle New York, and dialed the number that he had given her, when she first told them, that they were coming.

It took a few rings, before anyone picked up the receiver ,"Hello?"

"Hi, um.. I wish to speak with Professor Xavier, please?"

"Hold on one moment." She waited and she soon was connected to another voice,

"Hello?"

"Professor. Xavier?"

"Yes, who is this?

"This is Hermione. Hermione Granger from England. I just wanted to call you and tell you that we've made it to New York safely."

"Thank you, I must have mistaken you when I thought you said you were coming later. I'm sorry. Do you need some one to pick you up?"

"No sir, we did come early, we wanted Kurai to get used to his new home, before everything starts to get complicated."

"I see…Ms. Granger, who is we?"

She laughed, "We, is my friend Fred, and he's Kurai's adopted father."

"And you're Kurai's mother?"

"adopted yes, but Fred and I are not married, yet. We wanted to see what would happen. It's a strange situation, perhaps it'll be better explained, we see each other in a few days."

"I agree. Now when do you want to meet, and where?"

"Um…in about two days, and maybe central park or something? I don't know many places in New York Sir."

"That is fine, give us a call, when you're going to leave where ever your staying at, and we'll meet you at Central park."

"Thank you Sir. Have a good day."

"Your welcome, and same to you." And then they both hung up. She sighed, getting out of the booth, so that Hooker, waiting outside could get in, and do her business…or what ever.. (phone booth, the movie! Lol)

She walked back to her hotel room, as the sun began to set. Sighing she was glad she made it into Magical New York, before it became to dark. She seen all those Law & order shows (luv those!)

Opening the door, she saw Kurai laying on the bed alone, and heard the shower running. Shaking her head, she took out some new pj's that she had bought him, and undressed him, and put them on. She folded and put his clothes in the bag, and sat down next to him.

She felt some one pick her up and placed her in another bed. Before laying next to her. She turned and smiled, it was Fred, fresh out of the shower. "So, when are we meeting them?" He whispered in her ear, and he snuggled close to her.

"In about two days, now sleep." She replied, smirking at his face, "You're going to wake your son."

He gave a low, deep chuckled, as he took her lips with his, "What ever you saying, Luv."

She deepen the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and him to her's. Soon they fell asleep like that, dreaming of a new day.


End file.
